


No Welshing

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron loses a bet and his plans change.





	No Welshing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Solstice's, Solstice Challenge.  


* * *

~^~

Hermione stepped out of the Floo into Ron’s flat, tucked a hank of bushy hair behind her ear, slapped the dust off her robes and looked up into Ron’s startled face.

“Oh!” she exclaimed.

“Bloody hell, Hermione, don’t you ever _Owl_?”Ron was standing in the kitchen, shirtless, leaning his hands on the counter in front of him that separated the kitchen from the tiny lounge that she entered.  
“Now why would I owl? It’s Thursday,” Hermione said, sounding a little miffed.

“And owls don’t fly on Thursdays now, do they?” Ron barked.

“Ron! We planned to go out for vegetable curry today.”

“We did? Oh … right.” Ron shifted slightly, looking down and then about the room before meeting Hermione’s eyes again. “Well, see, something came up that I wasn’t expecting.”

“Is that _so_? And that was _what_ , exactly?”

“The erm, the summer solstice,” he answered lamely.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, I see,” she began sarcastically, feeling quite hurt that Ron would come up with something so ridiculous just to get out of spending an evening with her. “Well the summer solstice occurs every year, you know? It doesn’t exactly _pop up_ unexpectedly! And what on earth has that got to do with our plans?”

“No! I know!” he urged, trying to calm her before she started barging around the room. “See, I lost a bet to Harry a while back.”

“Hmph!” Hermione crossed her arms in a huff. “Which was?”

“Well.” Ron looked down, scratched the back of his neck and then his belly, looking more and more selfconscious. “I bet that I couldn’t fit my – well, that’s not really the point. But I lost, and Harry called in his wager this morning. I can’t welsh out on a bet!”“Don’t say _’Welsh’_ that way, it’s rude. And what did Harry call you on that just _had_ to occur _today_?”

“Uhm,” Ron stammered, flushing brilliantly. “The bet was, was that if I lost, we would shag all day long. And he’s apparently been waiting for the summer solstice because he announced that I had to ante up today because it was the longest day of the year. … Bastard,” Ron grumbled and then jumped slightly.

Hermione’s face went from stern annoyance and softened into a stifled smirk.

“Oh. Oh!” she laughed, putting her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry. Wait, so you’re standing there …?” She gestured towards him.

“Completely starkers, yes. Thank you.” Ron rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and huffed.

“But,” Hermione whispered. “Where’s Harry, then?”

Ron gave her a withering look and then glanced down.

Hermione saw Harry’s hand reach up over the edge of the counter in front of Ron and vaguely waved.

“Uh, hi, Hermione,” Harry’s voice called out weakly.

“Honestly, I don’t know why I put up with you two,” Hermione said and turned back into the Floo.

“We’ll get that curry tomorrow, yeah?” Ron called out as the flames erupted.

~^~


End file.
